


Hidden Memories

by LovelyEvermore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, F/M, Future, Magic, Reincarnation, Romance, Violence, add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyEvermore/pseuds/LovelyEvermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight between good and evil has never stopped. New evils appear everyday in the kingdom of Fiore. The year is X950 and magic has evolved greatly. New and terrifying magic is being discovered everyday. The well known heroes of Fairy Tail have long since passed on. Or have they?</p>
<p>Do you believe in Reincarnations? Well I do. It said that some of the most powerful wizards are coming back! But will they be the same? Will they remember the wizard they once where or will they turn and make their own destiny?<br/>That is something for you to find out...</p>
<p>Beware of the Demons and Dragons that roam the Kingdom of Fiore.<br/>Be extra cautious, it's not just Demons and Dragons that roam in the shadows…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first Fanfiction of Fairy Tail. I hope you all like it! :3
> 
> Also Thank You to my wonderful Beta quizzy6!

The fight between good and evil has never stopped. New evils appear everyday in the kingdom of Fiore. The year is X950 and magic has evolved greatly. New and terrifying magic is being discovered everyday. The well known heroes of Fairy Tail have long since passed on. Or have they?

Do you believe in Reincarnations? Well I do. It said that some of the most powerful wizards are coming back! But will they be the same? Will they remember the wizard they once where or will they turn and make their own destiny?  
That is something for you to find out...

Beware of the Demons and Dragons that roam the Kingdom of Fiore.  
Be extra cautious, it's not just Demons and Dragons that roam in the shadows…

 

A tall blunette strides down the streets of the vast town of Magnolia. Looking at her surroundings Wendy Marvell can’t help but smile at the familiarity of the town. The town it’s self was beautiful and the people always laughing and dancing, things had changed over the years but Wendy couldn’t help but love the town and it’s people. Coming out of her nostalgia, Wendy made her way towards where she Fairy Tail was still located.

Finally reaching where the guild was Wendy couldn’t help but be relieved; the guild was still there and hadn’t changed a bit. Yes, Wendy remembered everything; she knew that she was a reincarnation of Wendy Marvell from long ago. This time around she was older no longer a little girl but 19 years old. She remembers all her friends Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and many more. Wendy couldn’t help but feel sad remembering her friends’ deaths, leaving her alone until she finally passed on to join them. Wendy shook her head trying to get rid of the memories of her past self. ‘Now’s not the time to be sad!” She thought to herself, standing tall she pushed open the guild’s doors. Wendy was immediately greeted by her loud friends. Breathing in the familiar smell of booze she smiled as she looked at her beloved guild. Everyone was as lively as ever, smiling, drinking, singing, dancing, and some even fighting. Wendy giggled to herself as went to search for the current guild master, when she found him she couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. ‘Out of everyone who could’ve been guild master he’s a good choice, but how the hell did this even happen?’ she asked herself as she watched Laxus Dreyar scold a random guild member for groping one of the female guild members but by the bruises he had she could tell the Woman handled it herself. Wendy shaking her head at the scene, she walked towards the master but jolted to a stop. What if he remembered everything from their past lives? What if his personality had worsened do to finally being guild master? Wendy’s thoughts were like scattered leaves, she couldn’t raked them all up and make a pile.

While Wendy was trying to gather her thoughts Laxus took notice of the bluenette in his guild. Laxus approached her "Can I help you?" he asked sharply with his usual scowl. Wendy jumped, startled at the sharp voice that was directed at her. She turned and saw Laxus scowling and giving her a look that said 'I don't really care but I have to ask because I am the guild master so hurry the fuck up.' "Oh! Umm!" Wendy squeaked out nervously. The blond man had always made Wendy nervous; even in her past life she remembered always being nervous when Laxus was around. Maybe if he wasn't such an asshole half of the time it wouldn't make her nervous but oh well you can't change a person. Laxus sighed; Wendy could tell he was defiantly getting annoyed. "Just spit it out kid!" He growled out. Wendy shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, when she opened her eyes she felt a lot calmer and feel her courage bubble up. She looked straight into Laxus's eyes and calmly said. "I wish to join Fairy Tail." Laxus snorted in amusement. He looked like he was going to say no which made Wendy's head droop a little bit. Laxus started to walk away from her, but just when Wendy started to walk towards the guild's front doors his voice stopped her in her tracks. "Yes you can." he said with a scowl. Wendy started jumping up down and clapping like a child. She stopped suddenly. "Wait why did you let me join so easily?" She asked the Guild Master. She had heard the things other wizards have said, Fairy Tail was one of the most hardest guilds to get into ever since Laxus became the Guild Master. So why was she let in so easily? Laxus gave her a glare then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel like I know you from somewhere....I'm just not sure where." He said confused. Wendy's heart sped up a little bit. He couldn't remember! Not yet anyways. "Well, thank you. I'm honored that I remind the great Laxus Dreyar of someone!" She said half sarcastically with a smile. 

Laxus glowered at her. "Whatever kid." He muttered. Laxus gestured for Wendy to follow him, they weaved through the members of Fairy Tail. Stopping occasionally so that Laxus could tell them to stop 'fucking around before they broke something' or to tell the guys to 'stop flirting with the women because they had no chance', Wendy giggled behind her hand. ‘Still the same Laxus.’ She thought. They stopped in front of the bar and Wendy nearly squealed when she saw a familiar face. Which was no other than Mirajane, Wendy's face lit up with excitement; Mirajane saw her happy expression and glared, This startled Wendy making her stop in her tracks. "So who's the new brat?" Mirajane sneered, still pinning Wendy with her cruel glare. Laxus waved his hand to the blunette. "Demon Bitch this is Wendy, Wendy this is Demon Bitch." He introduced. Mirajane slapped the blonde’s head. Hard. "The name's Mirajane, Nice to meet you Wendy." Mirajane said while smirking at the whining Laxus. Though to Wendy it sounded like 'I don't fucking care about introductions.' "Um...Nice to meet you to." Wendy said meekly, unsure of the new Mirajane. 

"Brat give me your arm." Mirajane demanded causing Wendy to jump. "Uh..What?" She asked confused and she didn't really want to give this Mira her arm, who knows what she would do. Mira growled and harshly grabbed Wendy's right arm and yanked it towards her. Wendy let out a surprised yelp and felt something against her skin. She looked over and saw that Mira had stamped the Fairy Tail mark onto her right upper arm. Wendy couldn't help but smile brightly, it was the Same Guild mark her past self had down to the color and place.

"What are you so happy about brat? It's just a mark." Mirajane sneered, Wendy was still smiling though. "It's because of the mark that I'm so happy." Wendy said softly. Mira snorted but looked like she felt bad for saying what she did. "Well I'm going out on a job, later Brat, later Master." Mirajane said while walking away, leaving Wendy with Laxus. Wendy turned to the Guild Master, she was about to ask him something when someone barged through the guild's front doors. A man stood bent over and out of breath. "There're here!" The man shouted in fear. Wendy could smell his fear from where she stood. Laxus instantly shot up in alarm. "Who's here?" he shouted. The man's eyes where wide open in fear. 

 

"One of the 11 Sinners of Fiore!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well how did you all like it?  
> Comments appreciated! :3


End file.
